


4P换妻

by BAGE



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAGE/pseuds/BAGE
Summary: 便于区分我这样称呼他们17岁少年组：小贺天 小莫仔40岁中年组：贺天     莫关山





	4P换妻

1.  
难得是个两人都能休息的周六。

年末逼近，工作繁忙，两人都太久没有好好发泄了，以至于昨晚的混战异常激烈，莫关山久违的被腰痛折磨醒。  
拿起手机看了看时间，才早上七点半而已。

：“哈~”  
莫关山打了个哈欠，身边的贺天还在睡着。

从床边站起来时下意识地用手扶着腰，莫关山思索了一会是不是因为人到中年身体经不起折腾了，再低头一看满地甩着精液的避孕套，迅速否认了自己荒谬的想法。  
连内裤都懒得穿，拖着满是痕迹的身体来到厨房，往燃气灶上坐了一锅热水，开火。  
估摸着等水烧开的时间够自己冲个澡，莫关山便走进了浴室。

 

贺天睡觉向来浅，随即也醒了，伸手去摸床的另一侧却发现只剩翻起个角的被子，还是难免有点失落的。  
：“…莫仔？”  
迷糊着喊了声莫关山，渐渐听清了哗哗的水声，明白过来莫关山去洗澡了。

贺天捋了把头发，自己也觉得可笑，40岁的人了，怎么还小心眼儿。  
贺天翻起身，脚刚着地，却一脚踩在了避孕套上，滋味实在不好受，冰凉又干巴…

早知道昨晚就不扔地上了。

穿上拖鞋往厨房去，正打算喝杯水。  
却发现个红色的背影围着围裙正向锅里打鸡蛋。  
穿着高中时候的运动裤，宽松的黄色长袖卫衣，仿佛看到了二十多年前的小莫仔。  
贺天一下笑了出来，悄悄靠近莫关山，突然从后背环住莫关山的腰。  
‘这是什么勾引我的新手段？’还没问出口。  
：“啊！”莫关山吓得浑身一颤，手里的鸡蛋连着壳一起扔进了锅里。

？  
腰的手感…是不是太单薄了一点？  
被莫关山突如其来的惊叫懵住，贺天赶紧松开了手。

：“你他妈要吓死老…”莫关山咒骂着转过身，然而看清了贺天的一瞬间神色骤变，说到嘴边的话差点咬到舌头：“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
一声惊叫脱口而出，莫关山立马用围裙蒙住了脸：“你他妈的为啥不穿衣服啊卧槽！！！”

贺天也从震惊中缓缓不能回神，  
这…眼前的莫关山，明显只是个高中生啊？

：“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
又是一声惊叫。  
浴室传来好大的动静，身上还挂着水的莫关山从浴室夺门而出，撞见鬼般的扑进贺天怀里，慌慌张张指着浴室的方向：“厕所里有..有个你…”

余光撇到贺天身边的男孩。  
红发，黄卫衣，运动裤，熟悉又陌生的模样，同样一脸震惊的看着自己。  
：“卧槽！！！！！”浑身是水的莫关山几乎惊掉了下巴。

小莫关山竟然直接一巴掌打在了贺天的脸上：“你们俩为啥都他妈的不穿衣服啊！！！”  
直到从厕所里走出来个高中贺天，顶着松散的黑发，好奇心全写了脸上，直勾勾地盯着全裸的中年莫关山移不开眼。

只用了0.01秒就确认了那个欠揍的少年是自己，贺天眯起眼，把怀里的莫关山搂得更紧了些：“什么毛病？

 

2.  
四人都坐在沙发上，贺天和莫关山已经穿好了衣服，经过一番交流，冷静接受了现实。

：“所以，怎么才能恢复正常呢？“小贺天倚着靠背，从容自若。  
莫关山从桌上拿起烟盒，点了根烟叼进嘴里：“要是有办法还用得着你这个屁孩问？“  
小莫仔被自己熟练地吸烟动作惊住了，紧皱的眉宇间写满了难以置信。

没有人再接话。  
气氛微妙的尴尬。

小贺天的目光却锁在了莫关山身上，从莫关山半张的嘴里看得见烟雾正缭绕着柔软的红舌，最后从略微干燥的唇瓣间泄出，还是那张巴掌大的小脸，下巴却布满了青色的小胡茬。  
原来莫关山抽烟的样子这么性感。  
觉得自己的嘴巴也干燥起来，小贺天伸出舌舔了舔下唇。  
贺天的眼神沉下来，连小贺天不自觉滚动的喉结，贺天也尽收眼底，谁让世界上最了解他的人就是自己呢。

正在抽烟的莫关山目光不经意地瞟过年轻的自己，那副做作又傲娇的样子看着可真他妈的别扭，珊瑚色的纯情大眼睛不知道多少次地刻意停留在贺天身上，明明被这个老男人成熟的气质吸引到头脑不清了，还偏要故意装出副毫不在意的矜持样子。  
：“要不做吧。“莫关山不耐烦地吐了口烟出去，”反正也不知道怎么办。“

 

3.  
卧室里。  
贺天两米的大床上。

：“你他妈的疯了吧！“  
小莫仔用手指戳着小贺天的肩膀：“竟然答应了，你他妈脑子有病吧？？“  
贺天笑眯眯的：“这不是挺好玩的。“  
：“你就是想跟那个！…..那个..“  
小莫仔突然不敢开口，‘你就是想跟那个我做爱！’，好像自己在吃醋，又显得不如另一个自己大度。  
：“嗷~懂了。“小贺天凑近小莫仔的唇：”是不是害怕了？发现离不开我？“  
本以为贺天会吻上来，他竟然转而用唇摩挲着小莫仔的耳朵：“就这么喜欢我啊？“  
热度集中在被贺天吻过的耳廓，连耳尖都染上了一层绯红：“嚣张个狗屁！老子用不着你！“

 

莫关山拉着衣角，胳膊一抬就脱了上衣，露出来一对弹性十足的诱人胸肌。  
虽说贺天清楚得很，由莫关山提出这个要求再合理不过了。  
可和自己朝夕相处了三十年的爱人，竟然当着自己的面如此积极的向另一个男人投怀送抱？哪怕对方是自己？  
吃自己的醋未免也太可笑了，可贺天就是过不去这个坎。  
搂着腰一把拉过莫关山，连着内裤一起扒下来，在圆滚滚的屁股蛋上狠狠咬了一口：“想着点我，那小子一肚子坏水。“  
说罢对着自己咬出的牙印一巴掌打下去，荡出好几层臀浪。  
：“嘶——“莫关山皱了皱眉，”疼！“  
转过身俯下身子，两手捧着贺天的脸：“要不你跪下求我？说声莫哥不要离开我？“  
贺天不知道莫关山是从什么开始变得对自己毫无保留的，他只知道莫关山越坦率，他就越痴迷，于是掐住莫关山的下巴，抬起头去舔莫关山的嘴唇：“你是想给以前的两只小白兔先来次现场教学？”  
莫关山张开嘴，含住贺天的舌头把它吞得更深，像在安慰自己吃醋的爱人，随即又留给贺天一个挑衅的微笑：“用不着你，我亲自教他。”  
拍了拍贺天的脑袋，绕着床边走向了他水嫩多汁的新鲜食物。

贺天无奈地砸了咂嘴，他太喜欢嚣张的莫关山了，那个被他亲手调教出来的小骚货早已学会了游刃有余的反击，让人爱不释手。  
那么再一次把他变成这样就可以了。  
贺天勾了勾嘴角，突然转身伸手抓住了小莫仔的手腕。  
坐在床正中的小莫仔显然没有准备好，他的手腕对于贺天来说太细了，贺天轻轻一用力，他只能像猫咪一样被牵走。  
：“来吧莫哥。”  
贺天动起了真格，一翻身就把小莫仔压在了身下，健硕的手臂支在床上，把惊慌失措的小莫仔圈在中间。  
：“操！卧槽你...”  
小莫仔像只受惊的兔子，抬起腿就要用膝盖顶贺天的肚子。  
：“诶~你这么躁我都有点不习惯了。”贺天顺势又抓住了小莫仔的脚踝：“来说说你偷看了我几眼？”  
：“呃...”一瞬间被抓住把柄，小莫仔很快安静了下来。

 

莫关山已经脱了上衣，只剩条松垮的家居服挂在胯上：“那么我们...嗯...唔..？！”  
莫关山走近小贺天，一条腿才刚刚抬上床，竟然直接被抵着后脑吻了上来。  
小贺天用左手环住莫关山的腰，右手紧紧按着莫关山的头，像只嗷嗷待哺的狼狗迫不及待地吮吸他的食物，还不熟练接吻的小贺天早就忘记了所谓的技巧，凭借着本能在莫关山的唇上肆意啃咬。  
：“嗯...”莫关山很是享受少年人发烫的体温，他爬上床用双手环住小贺天的脖子，跪在床上直起腰，像个循循善诱的老师，任由小贺天的舌头在自己嘴巴里冲撞，再慢慢用舌尖去牵引着急的小贺天让他冷静，啧啧的水声渐渐环绕于耳，听得小贺天更加燥热。  
小贺天不舍地与他的大美人分离，急促的热气哈哈地喷在莫关山的脸上，他试图翻身把莫关山压在身下，莫关山却突然抓住了小贺天的肩膀，不管不顾地把他推倒在了床上。  
：“呼...”莫关山长出一口气，打开双腿骑在了小贺天的胯上，屁股前后摇晃磨蹭着小贺天的大腿：“我还用不着你来伺候，屁孩。”

 

：“别怕宝贝儿。”贺天刚刚俯下身，正想去亲吻小莫仔的脖子，竟然被小莫仔推开了脸。  
：“滚...滚开狗鸡！”  
贺天随即一懵。  
他有多少年没有听到过狗鸡这个称呼了？  
：“....哈哈哈..”贺天低着头轻笑，没来得及修剪的黑发遮住了他深邃的眼睛。  
：“你笑屁啊...”小莫仔的声音越发没底气。  
：“没什么。”贺天抬起头，岁月雕刻过的痕迹被温柔填满，轻轻上扬的嘴角说尽了宠溺：“就是觉得...你真可爱。”  
被贺天这样柔情似水的目光注视着，小莫仔的心脏要跳出喉咙了，他甚至说不出反驳的胡闹话，只能用手遮住半张脸，烧红了的双颊像只熟透的小番茄，他偏过头去不再看贺天，再多一眼就会迷失自我了。  
贺天趁机埋下头，柔软的黑发散在小莫仔的脖子里，贺天的唇在小莫仔的肩膀上摩挲，慢慢吮吸出一个浅红的痕迹。  
：“唔..”  
贺天唇上的温度过于舒服了，小莫仔不能抗拒的发出奇怪的声音，意识到自己的恶行后赶紧用手捂住了嘴巴。  
：“不用强迫自己忍着。”贺天对着小莫仔的耳朵低语，说完直接将舌头伸进了小莫仔的耳洞里。  
：“啊..”  
更多的小声呻吟从指缝里泄出，小莫仔大腿并在一起摩擦了几下，不能自控的夹了夹腿。  
：“来让我看看，今天的内裤是不是色情的纯白色？”贺天顺势把右手搭在了小莫仔的裤边，一用力便连着内裤一起褪了下来。  
：“等...！”  
小莫仔惊慌失措，腿间半硬的性器暴露在空气里，罪恶感瞬间涌上心头。  
目光被小莫仔珊瑚色的阴毛吸引住：“这不是还没怎么用过吗？”贺天握住小莫仔粉色的阴茎，“怎么？还没有跟我做过？这么问是不是有点奇怪？”一边问着羞耻的问题，一边亲吻着小莫仔的脖间让他放松。  
：“哈啊..别动....”  
贺天的手开始撸动，一只手就能把整根阴茎全包住：“没做过？”  
：“.....做过..”小莫仔的声音几乎听不到。  
：“那，”贺天抓住小莫仔挡着脸的手，向自己的腰间拉过，最后放在自己勃起的胯间，“再和我做一次？”  
性器的热度从手心传来，手背也被贺天覆盖住，小莫仔移不开手，只能被迫感受着贺天的体温。  
：“....”小莫仔拼命摇头，明明粉嫩的阴茎已经被贺天欺负得吐着水，小腰上上下下别扭地摇晃，也倔强地拒绝贺天盛情的邀请。  
：“你看看那边。”贺天突然抓住小莫仔的下巴，强行让他的视线停留在莫关山和小贺天上。

 

莫关山浑身赤裸地坐在小贺天的大腿上，左手手指深深地插进小贺天的黑发，抵着他的后脑不让他的唇离开自己的胸，右手的中指已经伸进自己的屁眼里搅动，从柔软的穴口里抽出时连着黏腻的水丝儿。  
小贺天的右手从后背紧紧抱住莫关山的肩膀，埋在莫关山的胸里肆意啃咬着弹性十足的胸肌，看起来左边的乳头已经被好好疼爱过，红肿着挺立在鼓起的乳晕上，然而小贺天仍旧像个吮吸母亲奶水的狼狗，在莫关山的右边的胸部上来回的舔，整个胸膛泛着一块一块的水光。  
小贺天的左手握着两人高高勃起的性器，不知满足地用自己涨大的前端摩擦着莫关山的冠状沟，随即又松开手，和莫关山的手指一起插入他柔软的红色肉穴，两人的手指在莫关山蜜桃般屁股里进进出出，不知道小贺天抠压到了哪里，莫关山突然搂紧小贺天的肩膀说了声“好棒”。

 

：“喔，这里在跳呢。”贺天握住小莫仔性器的手突然抓紧，越来越多的前列腺液从前端溢出。  
：“哈啊......”小莫仔猛得抬起腰。  
贺天见他要高潮的样子，加速撸了十几个来回，小莫仔果然全都交代在了贺天手里。  
：“你怎么看着别人就射出来了？”  
：“.....哈啊...”小莫仔从高潮的余韵中过不过神，眼眶红红不愿意再多看他们一眼。  
：“哈哈，从来没见过你的贺天这么激动过？”贺天抚摸着小莫仔的侧脸，“你让他忍太久了，他很考虑你的感受。”  
：“......”小莫仔沉默不言。  
：“想通了？”  
：“嗯...”  
贺天一点不犹豫，起身就从抽屉里拿出润滑液：“把腿打开点。”  
小莫仔慢悠悠地张开了腿，珊瑚色的阴毛若隐若现，从贺天的角度还能看见半颗可爱的睾丸。  
：“半开不开的，勾引我呢？”  
贺天突然掐住小莫仔的大腿根，毫无征兆地狠狠向两侧掰开。  
：“啊！”  
小莫仔被粗鲁起来的贺天吓了一跳，两腿猛然收起，却被贺天死死抓住。  
：“我知道你可以，不会弄伤你的放心好了。”  
贺天最了解小莫仔身体的柔韧性，可能连小莫仔自己都不知道可以做到这种程度，双腿被分开到极致，连屁眼都因为大腿的张开而打开了一条小缝。  
熟练的把润滑剂挤在了粉嫩的屁眼周围，又向里送了些，剩下的涂在了自己手指上。  
：“进去了。”  
不再征求小莫仔的同意，贺天直接插入了两根手指。  
：“唔...”  
屁眼缓缓吞进了贺天的第二个指节。  
：“你可真紧，这里用得太少了。”

 

：“诶？”小贺天惊喜的抬起头，带上少年戏谑的笑：“刚才怎么回事？我的手指一下被裹得好紧。”  
莫关山皱起眉：“....小孩别管那么多。”  
小贺天抽出手指，把黏腻的液体尽数涂抹在莫关山的胸口上：“难道因为那个老男人夸我的宝贝紧，你吃醋了？”  
：“......”莫关山闭口不言。  
：“年纪大了？没自信比得过年轻人了？”小贺天玩得越来越起劲，他发现在这样的语言刺激下莫关山的屁眼总会不受控制的打颤。  
：“把嘴闭上。”大概是被小家伙戳中了心窝子，莫关山堵住小贺天嘴巴的方式异常粗暴，直接把两根手指插进了小贺天的嘴里。  
：“唔！”  
小贺天不服气的黑眸锁定在莫关山的眉眼间。  
莫关山突然笑了：“小鬼怎么还跟大人耍起脾气了？”  
小贺天拿出莫关山的手，早已挺硬的阴茎在莫关山的屁股缝里摩擦：“屁孩小鬼的没完没了。”  
莫关山一点不觉得惊讶，反而抬起屁股，自己用手扶着小贺天昂扬的性器，把涨大的前端对准自己故意张开的屁眼，扬起脖子一次性坐到底。  
：“嗯——”莫关山泄出一声长长的呻吟。  
：“啧。”小贺天掐紧了莫关山的片，阴茎被莫关山的紧紧绞住，就这么射出来都不觉得丢人。  
莫关山前后动了动腰，看小贺天的表情逐渐不受控制：“那你喜欢我怎么叫？”  
忍住了想射精的冲动，小贺天猛得向上顶起，毫无防备的莫关山连屁股都被顶得抖了起来。  
：“哈啊——”  
小贺天勾起嘴角，对着那绷紧的臀大肌狠狠打下去一巴掌：“叫老公。”

：“你胆子倒还挺大？”第三个人的声音参与进来，贺天满眼敌意地望着不知天高地厚的小孩。  
：“噗嗤——”莫关山突然笑出声来。  
瞟了一眼认真起来的贺天，随即圈起胳膊搂住小贺天的脖子，媚眼如丝地牵引过小贺天的目光，屁股狠狠咬紧：“那就拿出点本事来啊，小老公～”

：“......”被莫关山那勾人的眼神气到，贺天扶起自己胀硬的阴茎顶在了小莫仔的屁股上。  
：“要进来了。”  
小莫仔的手慌乱地抓住贺天的小臂，不知如何是好却也不反抗。  
那张委屈的小脸在贺天眼里怎么看都是勾引。  
于是贺天张开手，与小莫仔十指紧扣。  
：“别紧张，你会喜欢的。”  
说罢，缓缓挺腰一点点操进了几乎不曾使用的屁眼。  
：“啊.....”小莫仔的手指紧紧扣住贺天的手背。  
：“啧，放松，你这样夹我很痛。”  
：“哈啊....怎么可能...你他妈...好大...”  
仿佛抓住了反击的机会，贺天突然使坏地插进去一大截：“哦？比你的小崽子大？”  
：“啊！、、太大了...等一下...”  
：“怎么可能等。”  
贺天抬起小莫仔的腰，不由分说地狠狠操到底。  
：“哈啊——！.. 唔...”  
小莫仔被操得叫出声，又好像突然想起了什么，咬住了自己的手背拼命忍耐住。  
贺天轻叹了口气，温柔的握住小莫仔的手腕：“都告诉过你，喊出来就好了。”  
小莫仔咬得更深，眼泪被逼出眼角，依然倔强地摇着头。  
：“你知不知自己这幅样子很欠操？”贺天强硬地拿走小莫仔的手，“喊出来的话，连他也会看着你，被两个贺天看着操，想象一下？”  
像是期待着小莫仔的回应，贺天抽出一半又顶回去。  
：“啊、、、”  
：“再大点声，我听不到。”  
见小莫仔适应了自己的尺寸，贺天也不再顾虑，摆动着腰开始加快节奏。  
：“哈啊....”小莫仔像是被操到了什么好地方，原本放松的屁眼又突然收紧。  
贺天笑了笑：“这么多年变化那么大，唯独这个地方一点没变。”  
：“啊——”贺天铁了心让小莫仔叫出声来，不停地操弄本就浅的前列腺。

：“我说，能不能对他温柔点，我都没这么干过。”一旁的小贺天似乎成功被吸引了目光，满脸担忧的望着挂满眼泪的小莫仔。  
：“是吗？我看他喜欢的很呢。”  
小莫仔的手扶住贺天的小臂，楚楚可怜的小白兔似乎在哀求贺天不要再继续了。  
：“...喂，你差不多就行了。”小贺天甚至开始心疼。

贺天不曾抬头看那小子一眼，直接抱着莫关山的背让他离他们更近一点，小贺天只要一偏头就能看清小莫仔的脸。  
：“怎么？你以为这是让你停？”贺天渐渐勾起嘴角。  
：“告诉你，你得这样——”  
话音落下，贺天掐住小莫仔的腰，对着自己的方向狠狠地拉，同时猛得顶胯把涨大一圈的性器埋得更深。  
：“哈啊——、、、不要...”  
：“说什么不要呢？我比你更了解你，其实你喜欢得不得了对吧？嗯？小骚货？”  
小莫仔的腹肌突然收紧，后腰高高抬起，除了贺天没人知道他现在屁眼夹得有多紧。  
：“啊...好厉害，真紧...你看，你喜欢对吧？”  
眼泪夺眶而出，小莫仔委屈地咬了咬下唇。  
：“不是...”  
贺天不曾停下操弄的腰：“又来这招？来自己说说看，我是骚货。”  
：“唔....”小莫仔不愿意开口。  
：“那就停了吧。”一半的阴茎还插在屁眼里，贺天突然就停了下来。  
：“唔呜...呜...”小莫仔从喉咙里发出小声的呜咽，小幅度的蹭着贺天的阴茎，像撒娇一样试图让贺天动起来。  
对待莫关山无论是以前还是现在，都不能一棒子打死。于是贺天俯身去亲吻小莫仔的眼睛，帮他吻干挂在眼角的眼泪，重新换上温柔的绅士面孔，在小莫仔的耳边低语：“说说看？”  
被贺天魔咒般的话语引诱着，小莫仔丢了魂  
一样张开嘴：“我是...”  
听话的孩子就要给予奖励，于是贺天把留在外面的半截阴茎慢慢磨着操了进去。  
：“嗯....”得到奖励的小莫仔舒服得哼唧起来。  
贺天又停在里面不再动弹，安静地等待小莫仔交上来最后的答案。  
：“...我是骚货.......呜呜....我是骚货...”  
更多的眼泪涌出来，小莫仔嘴里讲着淫荡的词汇，一边抬起手臂来擦眼泪，鼻子眼眶到处红彤彤，看来是欺负过头了。  
：“好乖。”贺天满意地抱起小莫仔的背，两人的交合处还连在一起，贺天让小莫仔坐在了自己的大腿上。

 

：“啧...”小莫仔淫荡的呻吟直刺小贺天的耳膜，在他们为数不多的性爱里，他从未听到过小莫仔发出这样愉悦的声音，嫉妒心让他开始仇视那个和自己长得一样的老男人。  
：“看什么呢臭小子？”莫关山掐着小贺天的下巴让他转过脸来，含着小贺天肉棒的屁股狠狠一夹，臀大肌收紧后的形状清晰可见。  
：“嘶——、、操....”  
被小莫仔分散了注意的小贺天显然招架不住莫关山的攻势，被他会吃的屁股绞得闭起了一只眼。  
莫关山舔了舔下唇，勾起嘴角的同时也松开了夹紧的屁眼，两手扶着小贺天的肩膀，找准了发力点后慢慢抬起屁股，蜜桃臀高高的向后撅起，成年男人精壮的腰刻意向前顶，后背呈现出条淫荡的曲线，甚至能在他的屁股上放住个水瓶：“就这么点本事，也好意思让老子叫老公？”  
莫关山的屁股并没有全部离开小贺天的肉棒，只有饱涨的前端被莫关山柔软的穴口含住，长长一节阴茎全部露在外面。  
莫关山向后伸出条胳膊去摸两人的交合处，指尖轻轻撩拨着小贺天的肉柱，摸了几个来回，手指沾满了被阴茎带出来润滑剂，莫关山看了看自己的手指，竟然伸进了自己的嘴里，注视着小贺天的眼睛舔干净了自己的手指。  
小贺天只觉得喉咙火烧般的干燥，甚至想就这样拔出自己的阴茎捅进莫关山的嘴里，他干咽了一次克制自己的冲动：“......你被那个老东西干过多少次才变成这样的？”  
：“呵...没出息的，又大了一圈.....”莫关山又慢慢坐回去，把刚才吐出来的阴茎尽数吃回去，坐下的时候扭着腰，故意让贺天的前端摩擦自己的好地方，屁眼一收一收，粘稠的润滑剂在里面发出咕啾咕啾淫荡的声响：“这种东西，你自己去经历啊小鬼。”  
莫关山的回答好像让小贺天意识到他再一次输给了那个老男人，加上莫关山老练的挑拨，他再也忍不住自己动起了手。  
小贺天突然掐住莫关山的大腿，一用力把它高高抬起。  
毫无防备的莫关山瞬间失去了重心，只能一只手狼狈的撑在床上。  
两人交合的地方清清楚楚暴露在小贺天眼前：“妈的，你这里到底是怎么回事。”  
：“......”莫关山闭口不言，他真是怕极了从小贺天嘴里说来“松”这个字，面对年轻人，他多少是自卑的。  
：“怎么会这么软。”小贺天的回答出乎莫关山的意料，想被吸引着一般，他伸出身去摸两人连接的地方：“好像...这样也可以。”  
说罢，竟然直接插进了两个手指进去，明明阴茎还在里面，却又强行挤出条缝隙埋进了自己的手指。  
：“呃——、、、”被小贺天突如其来的插入打乱了节奏，莫关山猛得仰起脖子。  
：“操...别突然就吸紧啊...手指都拔不出来了。”  
：“....嗯...”莫关山紧紧咬着下唇，闲置的右手干脆放在了自己的胸上开始肆意揉搓自己的奶：“别拿出去...”  
：“.......呼...”小贺天长出一口气，他17年来从未受到过如此的刺激，莫关山的大腿搭在他的小臂上，半个屁股被他高高抬起，他失控了一样抱紧莫关山的后背开始狠狠地操，插进去的手指也转了圈在里面跟着抽插的节奏搅。  
：“啊——真是...不打声招呼就顶....啊、、哈哈哈...年轻就是好...”莫关山被顶得不成调，连挑衅的笑都断断续续。  
小贺天抱得更紧，他的意识都要被莫关山勾走了，为了让自己保持清醒，他低下头大口地啃咬莫关山的肩膀。  
疼痛感瞬间袭来：“啊——别咬啊狗东西....”  
小贺天的声音越发嘶哑：“叫老公。”说罢便是向上一个猛顶。  
：“哈哈......”莫关山已经开始逞强了，尽管还能勉强笑出声，其实身体已经软得用不上力了。  
：“快点！”小贺天被莫关山逼急，不管不顾地更猛得顶起来。  
：“啊...哈啊...”拗不过年轻人，莫关山只好妥协，他任由自己瘫软在小贺天的怀里，低声道：“...老公...老公好棒...”

 

四人的喘息和呻吟交织，漫漫长夜，真正的高潮才刚刚开始。

 

 

4.

一对伤痕累累的美人面对面地睡熟。  
小贺天：“.......你为什么不能轻一点，他还没成年。”  
贺天：“你怎么不看看你干的好事，40岁的人你也敢这么折腾。”  
贺天帮小贺天点着嘴里的烟，紧接着又给自己点上。  
深吸一口，贺天吐出烟雾：“不过，还挺刺激的。”  
小贺天：“是吗？我倒比较想看他俩搞在一起。”  
贺天突然一巴掌打在小贺天的后脑勺上：“小小年纪，变态吧你。”  
小贺天：“哎呦，疼！”

一阵沉默后。  
贺天：“想法不错。”


End file.
